It is common for insects, arachnids, and other pests to crawl into gloves, shoes, and other clothing articles. This is especially prevalent with gloves because the finger areas provide a small dark space that pests find a suitable place in which to live.
In order to avoid coming into contact with a pest, people generally shake out or at least visually examine their gloves or other articles of clothing. Because pests can lodge themselves deep into the finger areas of a glove, shaking and visually inspecting may prove to be inadequate. Sometimes people will stomp on or otherwise try to press on the outside of the glove in order to find out whether a pest is inside. For some pests, this may work but for others, it is also inadequate especially if the pest locates itself in an area that is resistant to stomping.
Of course, one could enclose his gloves in a sealable plastic bag, suitcase, or other sealable storage item, but this is time consuming and moreover the item is likely to be hidden from view by the storage item.
Thus, there is a need for new devices and methods directed toward preventing pest infestation into gloves.